


La fotografía

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Los Vengadores [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Es increíble lo que una fotografía puede provocar en una persona. Tony recuerda de nuevo a ese amigo que tanto hizo por el mundo, y, sin saberlo, le acercó al hombre que le amaría y amará hasta el final de sus días.





	La fotografía

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Marvel](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-marvel.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

Barnes regresaba tras una larga misión para SHIELD cuando lo escuchó. La inconfundible risa de su pareja relajó cada tenso músculo en su cuerpo cansado, y un brillo especial se instaló en sus ojos.

Caminó los pasos que restaban para llegar a la habitación que compartía con el otro cuando lo oyó.

—¿Papá no se enojará cuando sepa que estuvimos revisando sus cosas?

Esa voz preocupada era definitivamente de Peter, Buck se tensó.

Antoshka no habría violado su privacidad de esa manera, ¿cierto?

La risa de su esposo no le pareció tan terriblemente encantadora entonces.

—No debería. No hemos husmeado suficiente como para encontrar algo realmente interesante...

James frunció el ceño y empujó la puerta, dos pares de ojos achocolatados le observaban entonces.

Su hijo pareció ponerse aún más nervioso que antes.

—O quizá si...—observó Tony, divertido.

—Anthony...—advirtió Barnes, mirando al otro.

Tony, quien estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama junto a su retoño, se levantó para caminar hasta los brazos de su esposo.

James continuaba cargando consigo su maleta, y se vio obligado a soltarla cuando el castaño puso su palma sobre la mano que sostenía ésta.

—¿Después de tantos años, realmente hay algo que pueda sorprenderme de ti?

Peter interpreta el prolongado silencio de su padre como señal. Deja un beso en su mejilla a modo de despedida y corre murmurando un bajo "Fue idea de papá..."

Tony entorna los ojos mientras rodea el cuello del mayor con ambos brazos.

—Tu adorado hijo es un traidor, Buckaroo...

El de ojos claros sonríe apenas.

—Ha sacado tu terrible honestidad.

Tony suelta un bufido.

—Muy gracioso...

James rodea su cuerpo con sus brazos, y deja un beso en la frente del castaño. En esa posición, sin observar los ojos del otro, dice;

—Todavía temo que recapacites un día de cualquiera sobre lo nuestro... Y decidas marcharte...

—James...

El nombrado se tensa, y el menor puede notarlo.

Besa su barbilla.

—Nunca podría dejarte... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? En los últimos 20 años me han sobrado oportunidades... Y sigo aquí.

Se separan lo suficiente como para observarse y Tony esboza una sonrisa sincera.

A un lado de su esposo, quien es ciertamente mucho más viejo, la edad parece mostrarse con muchísima más fuerza en su persona.

El ex Soldado del Invierno. El hermoso hombre tras la espantosa leyenda. Debería ser un pecado su solo aspecto, pues parecía estar entrando recíen a los cuarenta.

Tony, por otro lado...

—мой дорогой...

Stark niega un poco, sonrojándose levemente. Su rostro, comenzando a mostrar una que otra arruga, adquiere un tono rosáceo. Las manos de su esposo se pierden entre sus cabellos, que han comenzado a mostrar canas.

Ese año Tony cumpliría sus 60 años.

—¿Qué buscabas realmente entre mis cosas, mon amour?

Barnes sabe cuánto ama el otro su dominio en los idiomas. Y cómo odia que desperdice esos conocimientos no aplicándolos en casa.

Una pequeña mueca nace en el rostro de su amado.

—Buckaroo... ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

El mayor le mira confundido unos segundos. No está realmente seguro. Su mirada se dirigue a la proyección que, junto a su cama, muestra la hora y fecha.

La realidad lo golpea.

—Steve...

Tony sonríe apenas, y se deja abrazar en cuanto los brazos del otro lo rodean con más fuerza.

Bucky observa por sobre los hombros del menor, y las fotos sobre la cama le provocan un nudo en la garganta.

Estaba tan ensimismado en su misión del mes pasado que ni siquiera reparó en el día en que volvería a casa.

Tanto ansiaba estar de nuevo con su familia que lo había olvidado.

El aniversario luctuoso de su mejor amigo.

Su corazón se encoje cuando las lágrimas de su esposo caen sobre su pecho.

Acaricia sus cabellos y su espalda, transmitiendole tanto cariño como puede.

Tony nunca pudo perdonar la traición del Capitán, incluso cuando la relación entre él y Barnes comenzaba a mejorar.

Para cuando supo que quería al rubio en su vida de nuevo fue tarde.

El super soldado seguía siendo un humano, después de todo.

Falleció durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Fue el único Vengador que participó activamente en aquel evento, pagando un alto precio.

El mundo le debía la paz a él.

James depositó un nuevo beso en el rostro de su esposo,y limpió los rastros de las gotas saladas con sus labios.

—Antoshka...

Stark le miró fijamente, y correspondió el beso suave que Barnes dejó en sus labios.

—Está bien... Yo estoy aquí ahora.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
